


Snippets and Thoughts - Greenfrogger 120 Drabble Collection

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: There are "2 drabble stories" that are two chapter long within this set of stories that will be noted.  It was easier to make this all one stories then have 10 individual stories.In honor of Valentine's Day - I present to you the greatest couple on Earth....Jennifer and Greg.  (Okay, I don't know what goes on behind close doors but it must be one hell of a ride to married to Greg and I'm sure Jennifer is no slouch herself.)





	1. 23. Short

**Author's Note:**

> Comparing Improv-a-ganza to Whose Line

Greg:

I miss Improv-a-ganza; the GSN reincarnation of the original Whose Line. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate that Whose’s Line is back on the air but the game our short and we have to watch our language. Granted we can use a bit more colorful language than our original run but being together in Las Vegas with most of the cast was a lot of fun both during the show and when we were just hanging out.


	2. 24. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the time to remember

Greg:

Reflection, I feel, is important part of life. I feel that one needs to realize where one has been in order to appreciate where you are going. I take time, not necessarily everyday, but maybe once a week to take the time to remember how I got to this moment in life. I enjoy going down memory lane - it could me listening to old podcast, watching clips on You Tube, or even talking to Jen on the phone while I’m on the phone about a time or two during our lives together.


	3. 32. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making time for one another

Greg:

While I love to be on the road, whether it’s with Ryan, Jeff, and Joel, or even hanging with Colin and Brad, it makes the time I’m home with Jen sweeter. Jen is an accomplish artist in her own right and she is busy with various show exhibitions all over the world but we always make time be together. Sometimes we can’t help it but to be together we may have to meet somewhere but we do try and be home together at least once a month.


	4. 40. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg has a thing for chocolate

Jen:

I am fortunate to have Greg as a husband who is well known for enjoying a Mary Jane or two. I say this because he not only has a hook up for that but also where to get the best chocolate as well. You know when you smoke you get the munchies and one of Greg’s go to food has always been chocolate. I have received the most delicious chocolates in the world, no matter where I’m at. It’s nice to get a treat and know that Greg is thinking of me even though we are thousands of miles apart.


	5. 43. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 1 - The power is out and what to do, what to do?????

Jen:

The entire area of San Francisco is covered in darkness as a nasty storm has knocked out power. Boo, hoo? Greg is trying to make his way in the dark and with his vision problems can be problematic. It gets my mind thinking….what can we do in the dark. Yeah, I’m going there. Greg finds me and holds my hand. It’s not like he doesn’t know the way around our home but it’s just better if I’m there to help him see his way through the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues on to Chapter 6 - 44. Light


	6. 44. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 - The power is out and what to do, what to do?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 5 - 43. Darkness

Jen:

“I hate when the power goes out,” Greg remarks. I quietly giggle and he wonders what’s so funny about his comment. “Oh, nothing. I’ve just got an idea in my head of something we can do that doesn’t require any light or even electricity. We can make our own electricity. I can see Greg’s face, he still wasn’t catching on to what I was trying to get at. After a moment or two I whisper in his ear exactly what I would like to do and he says, “Lead the way!”


	7. 57. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 1 - Spending a hot, sticky, evening together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implying that Jennifer and Greg live on the ocean and have their own private beach

Greg

Our backyard is basically the beach to the Pacific Ocean. Normally the breeze off the ocean is enough to keep us comfortable in the summer, if not the air conditioning. This particular evening was horrible; the humidity was high. This was the first night we had been home together in a couple of months and we were determine to spend it outside, on the beach, watching the waves roll in. Sitting on towels, Jen was in a sexy bikini while I was in a not so sexy swim trunks and tank top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues on to Chapter 8 - 58. Purple


	8. 58. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 - Spending a hot, sticky, evening together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 8 - 57. Ocean

Jen:

Clothes, like my purple bikini was becoming constricting. While the view of the waves rumbling in was beautiful I hadn’t been with my man for a while. I couldn’t help myself - I grabbed his head and went all in for a sexy kiss. We finished the kiss, finished our drinks in one swallow, and he guided me to our “private backyard” which all intense and purposes was the beach with fencing around it to make it private. I have never seen this side of Greg who went all wild and crazy. We made passionate love for an hour or so on the beach and then slowly made our way upstairs, making love until the wee hours of the morning.


	9. 84. Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uses of Fruit

Jen:

Greg is coming home today from the road and I can’t wait to welcome him. He and I haven’t slept in the same bed in over two months and I want to make this homecoming a memorable one. I quickly run to the store and get some fruit. Some to leave on the counter and some to use for another reason, if you get my hint!. Oh and don’t forget the whipped cream as well.


	10. 101. Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art of writing

Jen:

Greg and I started a tradition long ago to write love notes to each other and hide them in each other suitcases before heading out for an extended amount of time. It’s nothing long but a simple I love you written in our own handwriting is enough to know that we’ll think about each other while we’re apart. Even now when we can text one another to say I love you or Miss you, we still write love notes before parting.


	11. 104. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the simple things in life

Jen:

There are simple things that Greg does to brighten my day. He sends me something, at least once a week, while he’s on the road away from me. When we’re home he’ll make us a romantic dinner. He has surprised me a couple of times by secretly flying to the city I was at to be there with me for an opening night of an exhibition. Greg, in my eyes, is the sweetest man on the planet.


	12. 114. Growl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion

Greg:

There are certain noises that Jen does when we make love that just turns me on even more than I was.. When passion over takes us and it’s just a free for all, she has this growl which let’s me know that she is taking charge tonight. To be honest, it’s the best sex ever when she wants to be in control. I never knew how wonderful things could be in bed until she taps into her wild side.


End file.
